


Rainy Day at the Diner

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Ericson's Diner experiences a rainy day where all of the staff gets stormed in and has an impromptu sleepover.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rainy Day at the Diner

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

It was raining hard that morning at Ericson’s Diner.

Louis ran inside out of the rain, a sopping wet newspaper doing little to protect him. “It’s raining!”

“A brilliant discovery as always, Louis,” Prisha noted dryly from the bar.

“Morning, Lou,” Clementine said, coming over and patting his damp dreadlocks. “You don’t own an umbrella?”

“I do, but I lent it to Violet once and she never gave it back. It looks like you had one though,”

Clem nodded. “Yep. Prisha and I were talking a while back and she mentioned that she always kept a spare umbrella in her trunk in case she ever got caught out in the rain. I took her advice and did the same. The spare’s still in my trunk if you want it,”

“Aaw, babe, that’s sweet to offer,” Louis said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re always looking out for me. I think I’ll be good though. Not planning to go out anymore with it pouring like that. Think I’ll text whoever hasn’t come in yet and tell them not to bother. You’d have to be crazy to keep on driving in weather like this,”

As soon as the words had finished leaving his mouth, the front door to Ericson slammed open. Violet strode in, clothed in a poncho she’d clearly constructed from trash bags. “made it for my shift,”

“Vi, are you alright?” Prisha exclaimed, rushing forward to check on her girlfriend. “What in God’s name are you wearing?”

“Made it myself,” Violet said with a small smile, doing a 360 to show off the full ensemble.

“What happened to the umbrella I lent you?” Louis asked, his nose scrunching in apprehension.

Violet shrugged. “Lost it,”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Once this storm has blown over, you and I are going umbrella shopping. And we’re each buying like ten extras,”

“Nah. I think my trash poncho works just fine,” Violet strode over to the bar, hopping up onto one of the stools. She immediately slid off the seat and plopped onto the floor. “Actually, maybe you’re right,”

The kitchen doors opened and Ruby walked out, Omar close behind her. “Goodness me, it’s ragin’ out there! Marlon just dropped by with a shipment. We told him to come wait inside for the rain to calm down before trying to drive anywhere else,”

“Mitch is here too,” Prisha added. “He came in early to fix that light that blew out in the staff room. Brody’s in there helping him,”

“So the people we have here…” Louis said, counting on his fingers, “Are me, Clem, Vi, Prisha, Ruby, Omar, Marlon, Mitch and Brody?”

“Oh, Aasim’s here too,” Ruby answered. “He dropped by to see me, but ended up staying when the weather got so bad,”

“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do,” Louis said to the group. “I’ll text everyone who’s not here yet and tell them to take the day off. We change the sign in the window to closed and then…” he patted against the nearby wall for a drumroll. “We throw the best slumber party ever! Who’s in?”

Suddenly, a large branch came flying against one of the nearby windows, smacking against it loudly as thunder boomed. They all jumped in fright.

“Tiny change of plans,” Louis said, raising a finger. “First we storm proof the restaurant, then we throw the best slumber party ever!”

They all set out to their given tasks. Mitch came out to the front and directed everyone in how to reinforce the windows and doors to make sure nothing broke and no water got inside. Ruby and Omar made food for everybody. Clementine got ahold of her father and confirmed that A.J. was safe. He would be having a sleepover of his own with Willy and Tenn as their school had gone on lockdown due to the storm conditions.

Once everything was safe and secured, they sat down at the booths and tables in the dining area, playing games and eating snacks. Louis had his trusty pack of cards on him, and the staff room was also stocked with several board games they’d accumulated from staff donations and thrifting adventures. Violet broke out her blanket stash that she kept at the restaurant for “emergencies”. It turned out the diner made a pretty cozy haven away from all the worries and cares of the stormy world outside.

There were a few phone calls that came through on the main line. It was mind-blowing that there were people out there who thought that since they couldn’t make it out to get food, delivery options were still open to them. When Louis’ explanations that no, they didn’t deliver in the first place, and certainly not in these conditions fell on deaf ears, Violet was more than happy to chew out the delusional callers before wishing them a less than pleasant day. Eventually the phone stopped ringing as the phone lines had gone down, a fact that normally would have been distressing, but the blissful quiet was enjoyed by all.

By noon the rain was still pouring. The forecasts had said to expect rain into the night, so this was no surprise. Ruby and Omar decided that personalized pizzas were the way to go for lunch. Everyone was able to make theirs just as they liked and mercilessly tease each others’ topping choices. Once everyone’s pizzas were ready, they settled down to watch a movie on Louis’ old laptop that he kept in the manager’s office. After much heated debate, they settled on Toy Story, a perennial classic in everyone’s eyes. They all snuggled up together with their blankets and bags of rice, potatoes and other produce for pillows, commenting throughout the movie on what their favorite parts had been growing up and applauding every time Woody, Buzz or the rest of the toy crew had a victory.

They decided to continue the trend of comfort food into the evening, working together to make an enormous pot of mac’n’cheese. The power cut out shortly afterwards, so there were several minutes of scrambling around in the dark looking for alternate light sources. Using the flashlights on their phones, they made their way over to the bar where Prisha had a supply of candles that they occasionally used on holidays like Valentine’s Day and during Christmas to brighten things up. Candles were placed at every table and booth and all along the bar, casting the restaurant in a warm, dreamy glow. They ate their mac’n’cheese at the bar, enjoying a few rounds of drinks as they played a lively round of truth or dare. Laughter filled the restaurant as the evening winded down.

When it was time to sleep, there was a short debate on how they should do things. At first it was suggested by Aasim that for propriety’s sake they should probably stick to men and women sleeping separately.

“Screw propriety,” Violet muttered. “Who are we trying to impress? I say we all do whatever we want,”

Louis wrapped his arms around Clementine from behind, his face nuzzled against her ear. “I wouldn’t mind snuggling up with Clem tonight,”

Clementine giggled. “Funny, I was about to make a similar suggestion,”

“Then we pair off,” Prisha said matter-of-factly. “The only problem with that is it leaves Brody alone with Omar, Mitch and Marlon,”

“Actually…” Brody jumped in, “Mitch and I have sorta been seeing each other for the past few months. We didn’t want to say anything till we were really sure it was official, but.. yeah,”

Mitch looked surprised for a second before a large grin spread across his face. “Fuck yeah! Making it official!” He and Brody high fived before Mitch wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. The group applauded them happily, congratulations being given all around.

Louis looked to Omar and Marlon. “Guess that makes you two cuddle buddies!”

“Sounds fine with me,” Marlon answered, warmly placing a hand on Omar’s shoulder. Omar returned the gesture, nodding placidly.

Thus the sleeping arrangements were set. They pushed the center tables back, clearing an area large enough for all of them. Candles were blown out and people used their phones for light as they settled down to sleep. Louis offered his arm to Clementine as a cushion in place of the rice sack. Prisha and Violet curled up in each other’s arms, forming a snug cocoon. Ruby and Aasim each had their own sack of flour to rest their heads on as they lay side by side. Brody and Mitch had moved a bit father from the group, a table standing between them and the others. Occasionally giggles would erupt from the two that everyone hoped was just early relationship jitters. Marlon and Omar settled down with their backs touching, quickly falling asleep. There were whispers amongst some of the pairs as they wound down from the events of the day. Eventually they all drifted off into peaceful slumber, content in the warmth of each other and the pleasant atmosphere of the diner. It had truly been a perfect sleepover, a wonderful way to be stuck inside on this very rainy day.


End file.
